


【浩汉宇宙】單戀

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok





	【浩汉宇宙】單戀

單戀是全世界最甜蜜也最痛苦的滋味。

只有自己陷入愛情的泥沼，無法脫身，而對方卻不知情的在眼前笑著、看著，自己暗中陷入的窘境，甜蜜的折磨。

金宇碩輕撫過孤零零的被掛在衣櫃門上的跆拳道服，低下頭深吸一口對方遺留下的體味。

只有在自己的室友、自己的學弟、自己心裡藏著最深處的人放假回老家時能放縱一下，不能跟跆拳道服主人說的話、不能做的事，他只能用這種方式去掩飾自己對對方的衝動。

從衣架上拿下對方趕著回家而來不及洗的跆拳道服，深深的埋下頭讓自己的呼吸道中充滿對方愛用的沐浴乳味和對方刻苦訓練流下的汗味。

在幫對方洗衣之前，自己是不是也可以偷偷地要點報酬呢？

金宇碩搖搖頭，嘲笑著如此不知羞恥的卑微的自己，卻無法掩飾的情慾高漲。

抱著對方的跆拳道服躺倒在對方的床，聞著衣服上的體味，幻想著是對方強硬地將自己壓倒在床上，右手向下隔著褲子撫慰著自己的慾望。

金宇碩閉著雙眼，幻想撫弄著自己性器的手是對方的手，咬著下唇隱忍又渴望的呻吟「啊……曜漢……幫哥……。」。

像是毒品上癮般的吸著對方遺留的體味，拉低褲頭讓自己被拘束著的、冒著前液的性器得到釋放。

「對……再用力點……曜漢尼……」

刻意帶著力道的套弄，讓自己滿足於想像中痛並快樂著的甜蜜折磨。

「啊、曜漢……哥快……快到了……」

皺著眉頭、緊閉著雙眼，咬上對方的跆拳道服，掩飾自己被情慾纏繞的呻吟。蜷縮的腳趾與緊抓著對方跆拳道服的手指，像是在大聲宣示著自己的高潮即將到來，最後顫抖著身子射在對方的跆拳道服上。

金宇碩攤軟在對方的床上，對方的跆拳道服蓋在頭上，粗喘著試著平復呼吸。

羞恥心在一刻爬上心頭，但金宇碩還想再貪戀一下這段只屬於自己的私人時光。

「哥。」

金宇碩驚慌又窘迫的跳起身，低着頭不敢去看站在門前一臉困惑看著自己的人。

「哥在別人的房間做什麼呢？」面前的人微微彎起嘴角，低下身子刻意的對上金宇碩的視線。

「別再偷偷摸摸拿走我的衣服了，我都知道的。」

「我對哥也是有感覺的，如果下次有需求，直接找本人不是更好嗎？嗯？」

交差了事，別介意。


End file.
